Wreck-It Ralph: Outtakes
Here's some outtakes from the 2012 Disney movie Wreck-It Ralph, even though this movie didn't have outtakes in the DVD/Blu-ray/4K Ultra HD release. * Take 1: Ralph forgets his line "No cuts, no butts, no coconuts?", after Sergeant Calhoun meets him in Hero's Duty. * Take 2: Ralph and Vanellope fall down in a cane tree where the medal is, after fighting for the medal. The director says "Cut!" after they fall down, and Ralph and Vanellope laugh. * Take 3: Gene almost finishes his line "Only good guys can win medals, and you sir, are no good guy!" while getting the hiccups, and apologizes to the viewers. * Take 4: Ralph slips on a banana peel after eating cherries in the Game Central Station while walking, and says that he's okay. The viewers laugh off-screen. * Take 5: Ralph messes up his line "Why are you so freakishly annoying?" after meeting Vanellope. * Take 6: As Felix and Calhoun drive in the ship, they accidentally hit something in three takes. One was Rapunzel's tower (from Tangled), the other was King Triton's trident (from The Little Mermaid) and the last one was the Walt Disney castle. The last take had Calhoun saying "That's the last time, you guys!" and Felix saying "Ow!". The director says "Cut!" after the first take and the viewers laugh after the first, second and third takes. * Take 7: Felix accidentally has his left shoe under his hat, making him laugh. * Take 8: Ralph and Vanellope accidentally knock over the camera while getting chased by King Candy, Wynnchel and Duncan in a kart chase. They apologize after that. * Take 9: Ralph burps after a conversation with him and Felix inside Niceland after the party. Ralph apologizes because he had a ham sandwich for lunch. And yes, the scene was shot after lunch. * Take 10: After Taffyta scolds Vanellope for not being a racer, she trips and falls down, making the racers laugh, especially Vanellope. * Take 11: After King Candy gives Ralph the medal, he yells at him to ask him that he hears him out. King Candy covers his mouth, apologizes to the viewers that he's not gonna do it again. Ralph laughs. * Take 12: Markowski screams "Mommy!" and is knocked unconscious after noticing a cockroach on Ralph's shoulder, and Ralph asks the viewers if he says it, and the director says "No, Ralph!". * Take 13: Ralph mistakes Vanellope for a puppy after they talk about the medal. Vanellope laughs along with Ralph. * Take 14: Ralph smashes the cake in front of the Nicelanders, making them vomit. The director finds it funny and he and the viewers laugh as well as Ralph and Felix. * Take 15: After Vanellope makes fun of "Hero's Duty", Ralph punches her in the chest, and apologizes to Vanellope after that. Ralph, Vanellope and the viewers laugh. * Take 16: King Candy messes up his line "I'll lock you in my Fungeon!". * Take 17: After Calhoun says "Cy-Bugs are like a virus.", Felix faints. Calhoun and Felix laugh after that. * Take 18: Ralph falls off the building after climbing to get the medal. The director says "Can someone help him up?". * Take 19: After Ralph (covered in green taffy) chases Vanellope, he runs into a chocolate tree branch. Ralph and Vanellope laugh. * Take 20: One of the Cy-Bugs in Sugar Rush destroys the camera. The director says "Can someone bring me a new camera?". * Take 21: Vanellope and her kart fall off the bridge after Ralph teaches Vanellope how to drive. The viewers laughed. * Take 22: After Felix tells Ralph that he's treated like a criminal, Ralph asks the viewers that Felix is being sarcastic. The director laughs and says "No!", and he, Ralph and Felix laugh. * Take 23: After Vanellope says "Everyone here says I'm just a mistake, and I wasn't even supposed to exist. What do you expect?", Ralph laughs after forgetting his line, and apologizes to the viewers for forgetting his line. * Take 24: After the cookie necklace that Vanellope gives to Ralph that says "You're my hero. To my stinkbrain.", Ralph says he's not a stinkbrain. Vanellope laughs and says that he is. Ralph laughs. * Take 25: After Felix and Calhoun destroy the Cy-Bugs, one of them kills Vanellope by accident. Vanellope says she's okay. The director says "I guess that cures the girl, right? Okay, Let's go again.". * Take 26: In five takes, Ralph thanks Vanellope and the racers and messes up (plus forgets) his lines.